


A Curious Bump

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come to tell Sam that you're pregnant with his baby...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Bump

“Sam,” you addressed him, kneeling down next to him on the sofa in the bunker’s living room. “I need to tell you something, a-and you gotta promise you’re not gonna freak out…OK?”

Your long-term boyfriend frowned cautiously and took your hands in his as he shifted to face you. “What is it, Y/N?”

Inhaling shakily you chewed your lip for a moment- were you really about to tell him this? What if he freaked out? Would he leave you? How the hell were you going to make this work anyway?

“Sam…” You swallowed thickly. “I’m…I-I’m pregnant…”

The silence dragged out for a heartbeat too long and you could practically see the cogs whirring in Sam’s head as the news sunk in. You searched his eyes and whispered, “Well, say something.”

Without warning, Sam actually _whoop_ ed, clapping his hands together and grinning. “You’re pregnant?!” 

“Y-yeah,” you stammered, taken aback by his reaction. “Sam, are you alright?”

“Are you kidding?” he laughed, almost jumping up and down in his joy. “I’m freaking amazing! I’m going to be a dad! I’m going to be a  _dad_!”

He cupped your face, pulling you up to your feet as well, and kissed you passionately. “I love you,  _so much_ , Y/N,” he mumbled into your lips. “I have never been happier.”

You smiled, tears of happiness pricking your eyes. “I love you so much, Sam. I’m so glad you’re taking this so well; we’re going to be a family, Sam, we’re going to have a baby.”

The two of you were actually weeping in joy now, but you couldn’t care less, even when Dean walked in on you and called you both babies. (But it just about made your day when Sam told Dean just why you were crying and he, undoubtedly, joined in and pulled you both in for a bone-crushing embrace.)


End file.
